Song One Shots
by tlcmlbspnparker
Summary: These are oneshots based on song that I believe go good with the Miraculous Story
1. Eveything Has Changed

Everything has changed - Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran

 _Italics_ \- Marinette/ Taylor

Underline\- Adrien/ Ed

 _Both_ \- Both singers

Marinette gets home after her third day of school changed and in love.

She looks out the window as the rain falls and reminisces about the day before.

 _All I knew this morning when I woke_

 _Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

She sings as she realizes her feelings for Adrien

 _And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

 _In the back of my mind making me feel like_

She is still looking out the window thinking back to when he gave her the umbrella and stared into his eyes

 _I just want to know you better_

 _Know you better, know you better now_

 _I just want to know you better_

 _Know you better, know you better now_

(Adrien/ Ed Sheeran joins in)

 _I just want to know you better_

 _Know you better, know you better now_

 _I just want to know you, know you, know you_

Marinette wants to get to know the kind model of the day before, Adrien wants to get to know his superhero partner Ladybug better.

 _'Cause all I know is we said hello_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

They both danced around their rooms while their kwamis watches, as they expressed how fell in love in one look into the others eyes and in one kind gesture.

And all my walls stood tall painted blue

And I'll take them down

Take them down and open up the door for you

 _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

 _The beautiful kind, making up for lost time_

 _Taking flight, making me feel like_

Adrien continues dances and expresses how he is willing to open up to Ladybug and let her into his heart. Marinette lays on her bed and expresses how she gets nervous and flustered around him and loves it.

 _I just want to know you better_

 _Know you better, know you better now_

 _I just want to know you better_

 _Know you better, know you better now_

 _I just want to know you better_

 _Know you better, know you better now_

 _I just want to know you, know you, know you_

They both stand up and scream out their windows hopping the other can hear how much they want to get to know each other

 _'Cause all I know is we said hello_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

They begin to dance once again around their rooms repeating their love for one another.

 _Come back and tell me why_

 _I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_

 _And meet me there tonight_

 _And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

They sit on their couches as they show how they don't understand their feelings and need to know if they are real.

 _I just want to know you better_

 _Know you better, know you better now_

 _I just want to know you, know you, know you_

Marinette goes back to her window telling Adrien how she wants to know him.

 _'Cause all I know is we said hello_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

They dance with their stuffed animals and sing to their posters \

 _All I know is we said hello_

 _So dust off your highest hopes_

 _All I know is pouring rain_

 _And everything has changed_

 _All I know is a new found grace_

 _All my days, I'll know your face_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

She stares into the rain as she finishes the song thinking of the pouring rain, the umbrella, and his face. Her whole life has changed since yesterday and so did Adrien's.


	2. Stand by You

Stand by you- Rachel Platten

Ladybug and Cat Noir have finally had the final battle with Hawkmoth and end up taking Hawkmoth miraculous. They found out it was Gabriel Agreste, the only thing going through Adriens mind is pain, anger, sadness, and betrayal.

Marinette doesn't understand how he feels but she tries to, then she sings.

 _Hands, put your empty hands in mine_

She kneels in front of Adrien and grabs his hand

 _And scars, show me all the scars you hide_

She wants to know how he feels and how much pain he is hiding.

 _And hey, if your wings are broken_

 _Please take mine so yours can open too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

She hugs him and promises to him and herself she will support him

 _Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_

She wipes let's him cry in her shoulder, then wipes his tears away

 _And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_

She hugs him tight

 _And love, if your wings are broken_

 _Borrow mine so yours can open too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

She jumps up and sings to him what promises she makes

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_

She grabs him and spins then reassures him of her support

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

She kisses him and expresses her support

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

She dances and sings her promises to him

 _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed_

 _And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating_

She hugs him and puts his hand to her heart

 _And love, if your wings are broken_

 _We can brave through those emotions too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

She holds his hands and looks into his eyes

 _Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in_

 _And faith, I think faith is helping to reason_

She grabs onto his soldiers and tells him what she believes

 _No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken_ _Borrow mine so yours can open too_ _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

She continues holding him then runs onto a platform to use as a stage

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

She uses his staff as a microphone and sings to him, expressing all her love and support for him

 _I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine_

 _I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite_

 _And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees_

 _'Cause I_

 _(I'm gonna stand by you)_

She notices he's back on the floor looking at his father, she gets off the stage, and gets on her knees next to him

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Love, you're not alone_

 _No, I'm gonna stand by you_

 _(Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)_

 _I'm gonna stand by you_

She helps him back up and spins him and dances with him, reassures him that she is there for him.


	3. Authors note

Sorry for the long wait school is taking up time in my day, and I thank you for your recommendations however I cannot think of a story for each I have writers block.


	4. I Would

I would- One Direction

Ladybug and Chat Noir met up at their usual rooftop after patrol. Chat Noir was contemplating asking Ladybug out. She was so amazing and determined. He should see if she already has a boyfriend before he asks her out.

"Ladybug"

"Yes Chat"

"Do you have someone you love?"

"Yes actually"

"Oh thats nice"

Chat Noir thought that meant she had a boyfriend, but she doesn't she is just in love with Adrien. Time froze for a second and Chat Noir didn't even no what to do. He ran away back to his room and sat on his bed. He thought about how he loved a girl that "already had a boyfriend". He knew what song could express his feelings. He was embarrassed he listened to the boy band but this song understood him. He pressed play and began to sing.

 _Lately I found myself thinking_

 _Been dreaming about you a lot_

 _And up in my head I'm your boyfriend_

 _But that's one thing you've already got_

The love of his life already had a boyfriend and he couldn't help but feel jealous.

 _He drives to school every morning While I walk alone in the rain_

Every night rain or snow he is out patrolling while her boyfriend doesn't have to deal with that.

 _He'd kill me without any warning_ _If he took a look in my brain_

He constantly daydreams about Ladybug whether it be in school or during fencing practice.

 _Would he say he's in L-O-V-E_ _Well if it was me then I would_

He loves Ladybug and her "boyfriend" probably won't say he does. (an: he's you idiot)

 _Would he hold you when you're feeling low_ _Baby you should know that I would_

If Ladybug is sad Chat Noir is always there for her.

 _Would he say he's in L-O-V-E_

 _Well if it was me then I would_

He jumped on his bed and belted out the lyrics as if singing to her.

 _Would he hold you when you're feeling low_

 _Baby you should know that I would_

He grabs his Ladybug body pillow and sits her in front of him as he sings to her.

 _Back in my head we were kissing_

 _I thought things were going alright_

 _With a sign on my back saying kick me_

 _Reality ruined my life_

He was in class thinking about how Ladybug kissed his when fighting Dark Cupid, then Chloe latched on to him trying to get his attention.

 _Feels like I'm constantly playing_

 _A game that I'm destined to lose_

 _'Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend_

 _He's got twenty seven tattoos_

He started imagining Ladybug's boyfriend as a big tough tattooed guy that could beat him up.

 _Would he say he's in L-O-V-E_

 _Well if it was me then I would_

 _Would he hold you when you're feeling low_

 _Baby you should know that I would_

He sang to Ladybug in his mind and let his emotions out.

 _Would he say he's in L-O-V-E_

 _Well if it was me then I would_

 _Would he hold you when you're feeling low_

 _Baby you should know that I would_

He wants Ladybug to know how much he loved to her as he sang this to her quietly, so she couldn't hear, at their next patrol.

 _Would he please you_

 _Would he kiss you_

 _Would he treat you like I would_

 _Would he touch you_

 _Would he need you_

 _Would he love you like I would_

He needs to know because he would give her the love she deserves. (an: of course he would the bf is you!)

 _Would he say he's in L-O-V-E_

 _Well if it was me then I would_

 _Would he hold you when you're feeling low_

 _Baby you should know that I would_

He wants her to know his deep love for her and her personality.

 _Would he please you_

 _Would he kiss you_

 _Would he treat you like I would_

 _Would he touch you_

 _Would he need you_

 _Would he love you like I would_

He jumps around his bed singing to the body pillow.

 _Would he say he's in L-O-V-E_

 _Well if it was me then_

 _I would, I would_

He uses a brush as a microphone and dances around his room.

 _Would he hold you when you're feeling low_

 _Baby you should know that I would_

 _I would, I would yeah_

He finished the song dancing and expressing his emotion one more time.


	5. AN

Hello lovely readers, I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy and pretty lazy. I'll tru my best to update all m stories this weekend. Love you all bye!


	6. Somebody to You

Somebody to You

The Vamps ft Demi Lovato

 _Italics_ \- Adrien

Underline\- Marinette

 _Both_ \- Both singers

 _Yeah you!_

 _Yeah you!_

 _I used to wanna be_

 _Living like there's only me_

 _And now I spend my time_

 _Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind (yeah you!)_

Adrien constantly has Ladybug on his mind distracting him and he doesn't know how to get her off of it.

 _I used to be so tough_

 _Never really gave enough_

 _And then you caught my eye_

 _Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike (Yeah you!)_

He never showed his emotions and now Ladybug helps him express them.

 _Look at me now, I'm falling_

 _I can't even talk, still stuttering_

 _This ground of mine keeps shaking_

 _Oh oh oh, now!_

He is falling in love with her, when he sees her as Adrien he can't even speak.

 _All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

 _Is somebody to you_

 _All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

 _Is somebody to you_

Adrien is only treated like just a partner to Ladybug, he wants to be so much more.

 _Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_

 _But every time I look at you I just don't care_

 _'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

 _Is somebody to you (yeah you!)_

He is going to be billionare, but if he isn't with her he doesn't care.

I used to ride around

I didn't wanna settle down

But now I wake each day

Looking for a way that I can see your face _(_ _Yeah you!)_

Marinette never liked anyone before Adrien, she was very free and independent. Now she can't even keep herself together around him.

I've got your photograph

But baby I need more than that

I need to know your lips

Nothing ever mattered to me more than this _(Yeah you!)_

She has so many pictures of him, but all she wants is a kiss from him.

 _Look at me now, I'm falling_

 _I can't even talk, still stuttering_

 _This ground of mine keeps shaking_

 _Oh oh oh, now!_

 _All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

 _Is somebody to you_

 _All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

 _Is somebody to you_

They continue to dance around their rooms.

 _Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_

 _But every time I look at you I just don't care_

 _'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

 _Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)_

They wish the other can here the words as each teen belts the lyrics.

 _Look at me now, I'm falling_

 _I can't even talk, still stuttering_

Adrien sings slowly really feeling the words

 _All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah you!)_

 _All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

 _Is somebody to you_

 _All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

 _Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)_

 _All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

 _Is somebody to you_

 _All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

 _Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)_

 _Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_

 _But every time I look at you I just don't care_

 _Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

 _Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)_

 _Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

 _Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)_

 _Yeah you!_

For the rest of the song they dance their butts off and on the last lyric they lay on their couch.


End file.
